Es como cualquier gato ¿No?
by marie-peggy-hale
Summary: Amu tiene un gatito... Y cada noche se prepara para dormir como nunca, pero junto a su gato. Ella piensa que él es un "simple" gato.
1. Chapter 1

Es como cualquier gato… ¿No?

Amu se preparaba para otra noche llena de mucho, mucho sueño y dormitar.

Era un simple sábado. Y quería estar muy cuerda al día siguiente para lo que haría. El comienzo de una tesis.

Si, Amu Hinamori no era más que una simple adolescente entrando a la adultez. Era de esa típica chica que vivía en un apartamento tan pequeño como una caja de zapatos, en medio de una gran ciudad, sola y estudiando en la universidad.

Bueno… No tan sola. Tenía un compañero que la recibía alegremente todas las tardes luego de regresar de la escuela. Uno que había adoptado como "compañero de apartamento" de esos que viven con otros chicos o chicas para poder pagar el alquiler. Un compañero que comía junto a ella en el desayuno, y velaba – a escondidas de Amu – los sueños de ella.

Pues, ese compañero, era nada más y nada menos que un simple gatito negro.

— ¡Al fin! Pijama, listo. Dientes cepillados, listos. Cabello peinado, ugh… Listo. Gato junto a mí… Gato… ¿Ikuto? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Ikuto?! — un maullido perezoso, mostrando aburrimiento se escuchó en la ventana de la habitación, luego de que Amu prácticamente gritara para que la escuchara toda la cuadra.

Ikuto – como se llamaba el gato de Amu – era un poco perezoso y mimado. Su pelaje tiraba a azul zafiro, y en los únicos momentos del transcurso del día que se le veía emocionado, era cuando su dueña se levantaba, se duchaba – algo extraño – y cuando volvía de la universidad.

Amu se encargaba de darle mimos y palabras cariñosas antes de irse del apartamento, por lo que Ikuto era prácticamente una joya para Amu.

Es por eso tanta preocupación cada noche, y cada segundo de cada día.

El gato saltó del marco de la ventana hacia la cama, dando pequeñas vueltas sobre la almohada antes de acostarse. Miró con sus enormes ojos felinos a su dueña. Y Amu pensó por un momento que sus ojos soltaban sentimientos… Como si fueran ojos humanos.

—Gato travieso. Siempre dándome sustos. — Le amasó su pelaje con su mano antes de cerrar sus ojos — Buenas Noches Ikuto.

Lo que no sabe Amu, es que ese felino que tenia de mascota la protegía, la seguía todos los días a la universidad, le corría los pretendientes, le hacia maldades secretamente, la amaba. Todo eso… Porque no era un simple gato.

Porque cuando Amu miraba sus ojos, y veía rasgos humanos, su mente no deliraba.

Es como cualquier gato… ¿No?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola personas.

Felíz Navidad. Espero que les haya gustado este intento de One Shot. El primero, que espero sea de muchos mas.

En fin… Besitos y… Ja Ne! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gatito Celoso.

Hoola genteee! Por lo que veo les gustó bastante este One Shot que hice… Así que decidí hacer el fanfic con eso estilo. Es decir, capítulos cortos y resumidos. Será un fanfic corto. :3

Espero no me salga cliché y les guste ewe

Por favor dejen un review al final de leerlo con su opinión (buenas o malas las acepto) y recuerden que responderé los reviews a través del Reply, así que revisen su Bandeja de Mensajes Privada (recuerden que está en inglés) :D

También me pueden seguir en Twitter (Arroba Marie_Decode), Tumblr (Marieforeverrocker). Para mas información de mis demás cuentas lean en mi perfil.

Dudas y más sobre lo que van a leer al final del cap. (les recomiendo que lean lo que dice al final si no entienden mierda de lo que escriba ._.)

Besitos ^-^

* * *

**Gatito Celoso**

* * *

Ella se había enojado.

Pero… Eso no era lo que le causó dolor.

Sino ver que lo prefirió a él.

A ese estúpido blondo con cara de gay consentido de mamá.

Se supone que debería ser ÉL el que estuviera junto a ella, no el rubiecito.

Se supone que estaría sentado sobre su pancita, sintiendo la mano de ella sobar su lomo.

Se supone que…

— ¿Echado? — un hermoso pajarillo hizo su dulce canto, aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo de la planta de aquel edificio. Ikuto le entendió al instante –eran mitad animales– y sólo le respondió con un quedo gruñido.

—Pobre… Está despechado. — el pajarillo –un ave naranja– empezó a desplumarse y crecer, hasta convertirse en una bellísima joven, la cual quedó protegida por un mínimo vestido naranja –de plumas- como si de una segunda piel se tratase, pegado completamente a su cuerpo. Sus violáceos ojos se fijaron en el gato —baka… Ella es una humana, ¿o es que acaso se te terminó de fundir el cerebro? —la chica sabía que su hermano estaba despechado por ella, su motivo de vida.

Ikuto dejó que su forma humana apareciera, creciendo también al tamaño de un humano y convirtiéndose su pelaje negro azulado en un uniforme oscuro, tapando todo su cuerpo –incluidas las manos– exceptuando su cara. Ikuto era extraño, al igual que su hermana Utau que permanecía con una de sus poses atrevidas frente a él. Ella era una sílfide, aunque debido a las mezclas de sangre su raza fue evolucionando. De tener alas y cuerpo de hombre, las sílfides pasaron a ser pajarillos que podían tomar forma humana cuando se les plazca. Ella era hija de una sílfide y un androesfínge. Sin embargo cada uno tenía sangre humana en sus cuerpos. Su padre –el de Ikuto- era el mismo que el de ella, pero su madre había sido una mujer humana. Y al igual que su hermana, la raza de Ikuto evolucionó, pasando a ser mitad león a mitad gato, ya que sus genes se debilitaban con el crear y pasar de generaciones. Era extraño como se comenzaron a crear esos nuevos rasgos en sus razas, pero ninguna persona o criatura de raza diferente había intentado el buscar el por qué de los hechos.

—Ella está enojada…

— ¿Acaso destruiste el papel del sanitario?

—No…

— ¿Leíste un mensaje de texto de su chico?

—No tiene chico, no sospecharía de mi porque soy un gato… Y no.

— ¿Te gritó?

—No. Aun peor.

El chico cerró los ojos, recordando lo que hacía varios minutos había sucedido.

_— ¡Esta es mi casa! Pequeña pero… Hay espacio para otra persona — la chica se rascaba su nuca mientras reía estúpidamente._

_—Oh… No hay problema con eso Hinamori-San, el lugar es… perfecto. Al menos cabemos los dos en la cocina y eso es lo que importa. _

_La chica se sonrojó escandalosamente mientras dejaba que su amigo –y enamorado– pasara a la cocina. Iban a hacer ponqués para después de la tesis que expondrían por fin, después de dos meses frente a sus compañeros de clase. _

_Los jóvenes iban a preparar para hacer la mezcla cuando un maullido quedo se escuchó en la puerta. El Neko había despertado. Miró a su dueña como siempre lo hacía –los ojos entrecerrados y dormilones–. Cuando se percató de que no estaban solo ellos dos. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño normal mientras veía a aquel jovencito. _

_— ¡Ikuto! — Amu, con sonrisa en cara se acercó a su gatito y lo tomó en brazos, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su amigo Tadase. —este es mi compañero de casa, Ikuto-kun. Y él es mi… —casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras —amigo. _

_El gato volvió a maullar mientras que, fastidiado, se soltaba de su ama y saltaba al suelo, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista de los dos jóvenes. No soportaba que su ama trajera humanos a su casa, y mucho menos que fueran chicos. Al parecer nunca llegó a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría ante una situación así, pero al darse cuenta de la opresión en su pequeñajo pecho y el leve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no lo hizo no porque no le importara, sino porque aun no aceptaba que él era solo un animal ante los ojos de Amu._

_—Veo… Que tu Neko es algo…_

_—Es muy desconfiado con las demás personas, no te preocupes por como sea él. — Amu se desinteresó de los actos de su gato y alentó a Tadase a que comenzaran con su quehacer. _

_Entre risas y desastre, la pareja se desenvolvió en la cocina con rapidez mientras terminaban de hacer los ponquesitos. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el gato lamiéndose las patas, mientras oía claramente todo lo que allí dentro sucedía. _

_Eso lo estaba golpeando sentimentalmente. Se sentía furioso, inferior, y sobre todo ignorado. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios sentimientos y emociones que no notó cuando Amu y Tadase salían de la cocina y se sentaban en el pequeño mueble. Al escuchar las risas esta vez más cerca, el gato dejó su pata y miró a la peli-rosa. Estaba sonrojada… Y miraba muy concentrada los ojos del rubiecito. _

_La furia otra vez apareció –prefería llamarlo furia que por su nombre original – y estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a ese estúpido enanillo por provocar eso que, se supone, el debía hacer. Pero se contuvo, ya que sabía que podía afectar a Amu._

_No obstante, mandó todo a la mierda cuando, furiosamente el rubio tomó los labios de SU chica y la recostó contra el mueble, besando demandante los labios de Amu. Los celos y la ira fueron suplantados por la tristeza y vacío al ver como la peli-rosa correspondía a esos labios, haciendo una grieta en su corazón felino. Dejando que salieran sus diminutas pero peligrosas garras, el gato corrió y saltó a la velocidad de un rayo a la espalda del rubio, rasguñándolo y hasta desgarrando su camisa. Los maullidos combinados con pequeños rugidos del gato se entremezclaron con el chillido de dolor de Tadase al caer al suelo boca arriba y luego seguir siendo atacado por Ikuto, esta vez en el rostro. Amu prácticamente saltó del mueble para tomar a Ikuto y alejarlo de Tadase, y cuando lo hizo, la mirada que ésta le dedicó no pudo ser más despreciativa de lo que se veía. _

_— ¡LARGO! GATO ESTÚPIDO, ¡FUERA! VETE DE AQUÍ, ¡ANDA!— gritaba Amu mientras abría la puerta del balcón y señalaba hacia afuera. Ikuto estaba sumamente arrepentido, pero aun se así las palabras de Amu dolían como un infierno. La chica al ver que este no hacía nada por moverse agarró una de sus converse y la lanzó hacia el gato, viendo como este saltaba y luego corría hacia el balcón, maullando. _

— ¿Cómo que aún peor? Joder, Ikuto, suelta la lengua ya.

—Rasguñé el chico que le gusta.

Ikuto soltó abruptamente las palabras y miró como su hermana se llevaba sus níveas manos a la boca.

— ¡BAKA! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—Ese inmaduro solo quiere aprovecharse de Amu.

—Ese no es motivo suficiente, aun no lo has comprobado.

El peli-azul rió amargamente mientras caminaba hacia las barandas, recostándose y viendo desde ahí la ciudad. El no conocía al chico, no lo había visto hasta apenas hoy y eso era un error por su parte ya que para él era muy importante conocer las amistades de Amu. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos el ver a la peli-rosa en clases o cuando se encontraba con sus amigos en algún restaurante. Así que los conocía ya a todos –tampoco eran muchos-. Pero… Ese idiota de hoy ¿Quién era? Sabia su nombre ya que Amu lo había dicho, sin embargo no sabía su carácter, personalidad ni nada de información personal… Era un desconocido.

Lo único que sabía de él era que gracias a su estúpida cara de ángel Amu no le había prestado atención en varios días. Por eso su pequeña –en realidad gigante- rabia hacia él. Además de que prácticamente le había arrancado los labios con esos asquerosos besos. Ikuto apretó fuertemente los barandales con sus manos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

Utau, que lo observaba a varios pasos de distancia sintió pena por él. El chico nunca llegó a pensar que se obsesionaría tanto con una humana, al punto de saber con quién trataba y quien se veía. Además también de sentir fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. Ella en un principio había sido una ama de un gato, la sencilla chica con una mascota, común y corriente como debía ser. Pero, ahora… Se daba cuenta que su hermano había llegado muy lejos, y que no había forma de revertir semejante barbarie. Utau cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras de su sabio padre.

_El amor no se puede dejar de sentir, por más que lo intentes. Cuando amas a una persona que no te hace ningún bien, te das cuenta de que debes dejarla ir, dejarla vivir su vida y que tú puedas vivir la tuya en paz. Pero la agonía viene cuando debes olvidarla. Cuando tienes que cerrar con llave de nuevo tu corazón, y cuando por fin piensas que dejaste de amar esa persona, te equivocas. Mucho tiempo después cualquiera cosa, por mas diminuta te traerá un recuerdo de ella, de esa persona que tanto amaste, y te darás cuenta que aun, aunque sea una pequeñísima migaja de amor sigue existiendo allí._

Su padre era un ser que desprendía amor, el había amado a todas y cada una de sus esposas, y cada vez que una fallecía, su padre se sumergía en una depresión inmensa.

—Es inútil que busques una salida que no afecte a Amu. Sólo te digo una cosa… Cuando el amor se consigue, no se pierde la oportunidad, se lucha. —Utau caminó hasta posarse detrás de su hermano, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo y se acercaba hasta pegar completamente su cuerpo a él—lucha por ella, si tanto la deseas y amas. Hazlo, no pierdas tu oportunidad. —dándole un fuerte rasguño en la mejilla con sus afiladas garras hasta hacerlo sangrar, la rubia se alejó riéndose juguetonamente mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se transformara otras vez.

—Ja ne… Onii-chan.

El amor para ellos es algo verdaderamente importante. Es como conseguir por fin el lugar donde se esconde el gran tesoro, como el secreto que finalmente es descubierto, como el deseo que por fin es saciado. El amor es su pase directo a la felicidad, algo que se toman muy serio. Por eso, Ikuto se prometió en ese lugar conseguir el amor de su persona, y llevar al infinito del éxtasis y felicidad a ella... A Amu.

* * *

**Notas:**

*****Sílfide: seres gigantescos que se montan de las nubes y las mueven con el batir de sus alas, estos seres despiden una luz de color rojo o naranja desde sus alas y según esto es la razón por la cual los cielos se enrojecen al atardecer después de un día lluvioso.

Aquí esta criatura mitológica es alterada y descrita muy diferente a lo que en realidad se dice ser.

*****Androesfínge: León con rostro de hombre. Al igual que lo anterior, yo alteré la definición de lo que se supone fue esta cosa.

*****Ya que soy una persona acostumbrada a escribir cosas clichés y dulzonas decidí que el amor será el principal material importante de este mini fic.

*****Lo pondré en rating M no porque pondré lemmons, sino porque hay que estar preparados para lo que esta loca cabecilla se le ocurre.

*****Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, por favor colaboren con una huellita mas xDDD

Gracias a:

Andrea, Sabii-chan, Sofialoveanime, arabela18, y demás guest :D

Recuerden darme su opinión de esta cosa… ._.

Besos y ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Ikuto

LES LADILLO CON ESTE CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE, MAS TARDE QUE TEMPRANO LO PUSE… ¡PERO LO PUSE! XD

Gracias por sus Reviews! Los responderé con gusto ^-^

Andy Pao, gracias por recordármelo, lo pondré "En Proceso" c:

Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si no, si les pareció aburrido, si les pareció cursi… LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN DECIR, ALLÍ ESTÁ EL CUADRO PARA REVIEWAR (¿)

ARIGATO POR TODO, OTRA VEZ, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ESTOY MEDIO HIPERACTIVA.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ikuto.**

* * *

—Creo que es mejor que olvidemos lo que sucedió, Amu.

—C-claro… Siento que mi gat…

— Sólo olvídalo.

Y así Hotori Tadase rechazó la pequeña "chispa" que había nacido entre Hinamori Amu y él.

Todo por un Neko…

Amu Inhaló y Exhaló para llenarse de paciencia. No debía armar un escándalo en medio de semejante cantidad de gente. Claro que estaban en sus aulas, pero no debía confiarse, estaban _en una universidad…_

Por suerte Tadase le aclaró las cosas antes de que salieran el montón de estudiantes, de no ser así estaría siendo burlada por todos al ser _rechazada –_indirectamente- por el "guapísimo" Blondo.

Pero lo cierto era que Amu estaba devastada, enojada, dolida, en fin… Había muchas emociones y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho. Confundiéndola por completo. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr hacia la salida y tomar un taxi.

Mientras trataba de coger uno las lágrimas empezaron a salir y con ello la confusión aumentó. ¿Por qué le dolía que Tadase la hubiera rechazado y al mismo tiempo sentía que era lo mejor? Para cuando logró tomar un taxi ya estaba gimoteando. Las lágrimas salían y salían. Entonces supo por qué se sintió tan mal.

_Era la primera vez que un chico la rechazaba_.

Y no sólo eso.

_Todo fue culpa de su gato._

Aún recordaba la cara rasguñada de Tadase minutos antes.

Aunque era graciosa a vista de los demás, para ella era la prueba del delito de su gato.

Su gato, ese tonto y apestoso gato que lo arruinó TODO. De repente la ira fue el sentimiento mayor entre los que tenía envueltos en su pecho. Deseó cortarle todo su suavecito pelaje y dejarlo encuerado. Quiso cortarle no solo las uñas sino los pequeños deditos de gato para que JAMÁS volviera a dañar a nadie.

Luego de ese horrible pensamiento vino el de arrepentimiento. Ella no era capaz de lastimar a un gato así, mucho menos a su mascota.

PERO ES QUE LA HABÍA CAGADO ESE PINCHE GATO DE…

—Señorita, hemos llegado.

Amu saltó del susto y luego se recompuso. Pagó al chófer y luego bajó rápidamente del auto. Caminó hecha una furia OTRA VEZ hacia la entrada del edificio. Sin saludar ni nada por el estilo al guardia, fue directamente al ascensor. Entró al ascensor, salió, caminó por el pasillo, llegó a la puerta, metió la llave, la abrió, caminó por la sala, dejó el bolso en el sofá, caminó a su habitación, abrió la otra puerta, entró y la cerró de un sonoro portazo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue gritar, gritar y gritar demasiado. Iba a por el siguiente alarido de furia, pero uno de sus vecinos le gritó que se callara.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tendría que verle la cara a ese estúpido de Tadase, y para más Inri, tendría que hacer algo con su gato, lo que sea. Aún no había vuelto desde que ella misma lo había botado de la casa, y debía alegrarse, pero no, lo que hacía era preocuparse por el muy idiota gato.

¡DRAMA! ¡LAS MUJERES LE PONEMOS DRAMA A TODO!

Ese pensamiento fue el que cerró su lío emocional, y, haciendo todo de manera más práctica, decidió tratar de superar ese _horrible primer –_y esperaba que fuera también el último- _rechace. _Y en cuanto a su gato… Bueno. Estaba la posibilidad de mandarlo a la mierda. O amarrar sus lindas patitas negras tirando a azul de un palo y llevarlo así hasta una guardería de animales o como sea que se llamara esa cosa.

O sino…

Dejar que el vuelva. Para ese momento Amu estaba segura de que su enojo habría pasado. Es un gato después de todo, ¡y es su compañero de apartamento! No quería sentirse sola allí, no quería enfrentarse a la soledad, un precio algo caro que tienen que pagar las personas que estudian en la ciudad.

Y él era su _neko, _no importaba qué hiciera, Amu se dio cuenta que siempre lo perdonaría. Después de todo… _Es como cualquier simple y travieso Gato._

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**7:56 Am, miércoles 15 de junio. (Una Semana Después)**_

-¡MIERDA! Oh no… No ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooo!- Debajo de la cama, entre los cojines, en los estantes, en la cocina, adentro del horno de la cocina, entre los libros, debajo de la mesa del Ordenador, en el baño, en ningún lado.

Ikuto no había vuelto.

Al parecer, el gato había tomado muy en serio lo de irse, o era que algo le había pasado. Algo que era o muy malo, o muy bueno.

Rogaba a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber (incluidos los de los Gatos) que fuera la primera opción.

Su gato era muy orgulloso, tenía que ser por eso.

Tomando las llaves de su apartamento, se puso el sobretodo y los largos botines negros y salió a volandas de su casa, en busca de Ikuto.

El clima últimamente estaba muy alocado, en vez de hacer calor hacía un muy incómodo frio. Eso era ya motivo suficiente como para que su neko volviera a la casa, su hogar donde había un calientito colchón donde dormir.

Amu dejó su cabello suelto para que cubriera la poca piel que tenía al descubierto y le diera algo de calor. Preguntó a todos sus vecinos, bueno, solo a los que se encontraban en sus casas si lo habían visto, pero nada.

Nadie había visto a Ikuto.

Con mucha resignación, sabiendo que su Gato no estaba en el apartamento, se encaminó hacia los alrededores de la residencia. Camino y miró por toda la cuadra en busca de una bolita negra con reflejos azules, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Decidió ir más allá, viendo en las demás cuadras, preguntando a los peatones y personas que se le pasaban por enfrente y buscando minuciosamente en los callejones, que era donde normalmente se la pasaban los gatos callejeros. Terminó con el mismo resultado.

Se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Estaba segura de que Dios la estaba castigando por haber pensado en esos horrorosos castigos para su gato.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. ¿Dónde podría estar ese estúpido gato? ¿Es que no entendía lo importante que era para ella?

Instantáneamente olvidó la muy ridícula pregunta. ¡Claro que no la entendía! Era un simple animal… Un simple gato que no tenía la capacidad de pensar. Ante esta nueva confirmación Amu dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Aún no se rendía en su búsqueda, pero se sentía impotente, frustrada y con unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, de tenerlo más que nunca junto a ella y mandar al pepino aquel enojo que anteriormente había tenido.

Quería a Ikuto de vuelta.

Mirando al cielo, maldiciendo y rogando al mismo tiempo, Amu gritó con mucho sentimiento:

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS, IKUTO?!

—Detrás de ti, por supuesto. Y por cierto, no grites, que es peor.

A la chica casi se le sale el alma. Rápidamente se giró, mirando a aquel extraño que estaba de pie delante de ella. Un fuertísimo sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Amu.

—Ehh… Yo… Uhhh… —No sabía que decir. Agachó un poco la cabeza y luego vio por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho.

Alto, delgado pero no desnutrido, más bien de hombros algo anchos, cabellos _azules_ y que caían por su frente, dándole un toque misterioso. Ojos profundos y de color zafiro, un poco moreno, y con ropas negras. Amu creyó por un ínfimo segundo que se trataba de su…

_No._

_Imposible._

— ¿Te llamas Ikuto?—Necesitaba confirmarlo, de nuevo, que ese chico se llamaba Ikuto.

—Así es. —algo en su estómago se revolvió cuando lo escuchó decir tranquilamente esas tres sílabas.

_Mierda._

Se llamaba Ikuto, vestía de negro –algo muy curioso- de cabellos azules y con esa cara de "Nada me interesa" era muy pero MUY parecido a su gato. Algo demasiado loco para siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?— preguntó gracioso, el llamado Ikuto.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—respondió a modo de respuesta Amu.

— ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación responder preguntas con preguntas?

—Pues tú acabas de responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta, I-ku-to. — hizo énfasis en su nombre, burlándose de él. Si quería dársela de gracioso, ella también lo sería.

Pero la respuesta que vino por parte de aquél chico la dejó helada, y sin ningún ápice de gracia:

—Si sigues con eso, Amu, no voy a volver a tu casa, te lo aseguro.

* * *

AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Cómo las dejé?

Gracias a:

**God Fenrir****, ****, ****Tattkona****, ****tomoelove****, ****Maru-Li Tsukiyomi****, ****Ziinect****, ****Lady Andy Pao****, ****Connie1** y**Ara-chan12** por sus reviews en el cap anterior, gracias por dejar sus huellitas :3! Besos Abrazos Codazos Patadas, todo eso es amor y mi muestra de agradecimiento xDDD

Esperen el próximo cap!

No abandono!

Reviews?... :c


	4. Chapter 4: Te Creo

JOJOJÓ, LES DOLIÓ QUE LO DEJARA ALLÍ ¿VERDAD?

SOY MUY MUY MUY MALA.

#OkNo.

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follows, ¡GRACIAS!**

No pensé que les llegara a gustar tanto el cap anterior e_e Por eso actualizaré un Pelín más Temprano xD

Besos para mi amigota Gil :B Algún día podrá leer esto con calma, lo sé xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Te Creo.**_

* * *

—Si sigues con eso, Amu, no voy a volver a tu casa, te lo aseguro.

_Si sigues con eso, Amu, no voy a volver a tu casa, te lo aseguro._

_No voy a volver a tu casa._

_Volver. _

— ¿Quién carajos eres tú? — Amu ya no estaba dándosela de chistosa, es más, ni siquiera le parecía gracioso todo esto. Tenía un leve frío en las mejillas y recordó que aún tenía un par de lágrimas en cada una. Tratando de darse calor se frotó bruscamente los cachetes y miró fríamente al chico.

—Soy Ikuto.

— ¡NO estoy jugando! ¿Cómo sabes quién es Ikuto? — el chico rodó los ojos, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. Miró hacia delante, donde se encontraba la salida del callejón y luego miró hacia los ventanales de los edificios que formaban ese pequeño lugar medio abandonado. No había nadie que los pudiera escuchar. Sintiéndose como en casa caminó un poco hasta recostarse de una pared, y luego miró a Amu.

Esta se puso roja de la rabia. La mirada que le dedicaba "Ikuto" era una de total confianza. Quiso decir algo pero justamente el peli-azul abrió la boca.

—Ikuto es tu gato perdido, ¿no? —Amu alzó una de sus cejas y puso los brazos en jarras, mientras asentía — bueno… Yo soy ese gato perdido.

A Amu casi se le sale una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. ¡Es que ese chico en serio la quería hacer reír!

—Dices… que… ¿Tú eres mi gato perdido? — Amu abrió los ojos y levanto ambas cejas, haciéndose la sorprendida. Aunque… ¿Cómo sabía él que a ella se le había perdido su gato? Su rostro se tornó serio de repente y, poniéndose más seria aún preguntó: — ¿Cómo sabes que se me ha perdido mi gato?

La sonrisa del chico no desapareció de su rostro.

—El guardia del edificio me lo dijo, cuando estaba llegando de la calle. Aunque ya lo sabía, soy tu gato después de to…

A la chica se le puso la cara roja, pero esta vez de la vergüenza. _Soy tu gato…_

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tú no eres mi gato! Pareces un demente. ¿Eres entonces uno de los que vive en el edificio?

—Lo soy desde hace unos… —miró el reloj con el ceño fruncido —5 años, 7 meses, 15 días y 12 horas — luego de eso miró hacia el cielo— vaya, estoy ya algo viejo… Bueno, ni tanto… Esa comida que me das me ha mantenido en forma. ¿Qué pasó con el Blondito Tadase? ¿Ya no te gusta? Esos rasguños le quedan muy lindos. ¿Qué se siente que te hayan rechazado por primera vez? Debes saber que todos estos días mi hermana me ha mantenido. No quería volver a la casa para que intentaras arrancarme las uñas. Rayos, hace frío, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a casa a ver una película y comer algo? Tengo hambre… Quiero sentarme encima de tu pancita para que sobes mi lomo. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas esos zapatitos de lana que me compraste la otra vez? Mi hermana los utiliza para calentar sus huevitos. No me gustaban, para que sepas. Ah y qué bien que te hayan quitado esos aparatos de los dientes un año después de que te convirtieras en mi dueña, dabas algo de miedo. Sí… Sí. ¿Nos vamos?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ikuto había dicho todo eso a propósito.

Al principio quería hacerse pasar por algún idiota que estudiaba en la misma universidad que ella. Iba a tropezar con ella, la ayudaría a recoger sus libros y se haría el irresistible. Pero luego decidió que era una mala idea. Primero porque sólo faltaban 3 días para culminar las clases, segundo porque le daba fastidio tener que escabullirse todos los días al lugar –aunque quisiera quedarse, odiaba la comida y no había ningún lugar cómodo donde dormir- y tercero… Porque estaba seguro de que todas las chicas "lindas" iban a acosarlo. Y ella se daría cuenta, por lo que lo ignoraría y su plan de conquistarla fracasaría.

Hacerse pasar por estudiante: DENEGADO.

Luego se le ocurrió la idea de ser uno de sus "vecinos". Pero en ese edificio ya todos los departamentos estaban ocupados. Claro, al menos que quisiera usar el cuarto donde guardaban los utensilios de limpieza como casa.

No.

Ikuto era demasiado… Consentido como para quedarse en un encierro como ese.

Aunque hubiera sido un buen plan, ya que se dio cuenta de que Amu podría pasar por al lado de uno de sus vecinos y ni idea tendría de que lo era.

Ser uno de sus vecinos: DENEGADO.

Entonces se le ocurrió una apestosa magnífica idea.

**SER DIRECTO.**

Llegar y decirle en su cara "Soy Ikuto, tu gato, ese el que -Botaste un día por el balcón- se fue enojado de tu casa y no volvió por una semana. Te Amo y Quiero que seas Mía"

Ser directo: APROBADO.

Pero al parecer cuando habló con ella se descarriló un poquito de su antiguo plan.

Él quería ser REALMENTE DIRECTO. Tan directo que llegara a parecer seco y arrogante. Tan directo que ella lo mirara a los ojos y el sintiera esa calidez, típica de su dueña y viera lo cierto que eran sus palabras. Tan Directo que ella sólo se desmayara y cayera con un sonido sordo en el suelo, y que él tuviera que cargarla como si fuera su princeso príncipe azul hasta el departamento. TAN DIRECTO QUE DÍAS DESPUÉS ELLA LE PIDIERA QUE LA HICIERA SUYA Y…

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO!, ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! —y ella sacó su celular del bolsillo de su blue jean, marcó el número y cuando ya iba a contestar cayó estúpidamente al suelo. Un pequeño chichoncito empezó a hacérsele allí en la cabeza, _donde él la había golpeado._

Ikuto soltó el pequeño taco de madera que vio en el suelo y que había tomado para noquearla. Parecía un demente, pero tenía que hacer lo que sea para que ella no pensara de él negativamente. Y también para que su plan siguiera el curso correcto. Recogió su celular y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del sobretodo que cargaba Amu, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la recogió del suelo. Y rápidamente, saltó sobre las barandas y paredes para dirigirse a su _hogar._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amu sintió como volvía a estar consciente. Sin embargo, en la posición en la que se encontraba era cómoda. Se sentía realmente _cómoda. _Estaba en su habitación, acostada boca abajo en su cama, pudo concluir. Ninguna cama era tan reconfortante como la suya, eso era algo que siempre se había afirmado a sí misma. No recordaba haber vuelto a casa._ Algo _le estaba acariciando la espalda levemente, dejándola en un trance maravilloso que le hacía dar pequeños espasmos. En el lugar la temperatura no era ni fría, ni caliente. Era perfecta. Un ronroneo salió de sus labios mientras sonreía un poco. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, como si estuviera sola y al mismo tiempo no. Otro ronroneo. Esta vez ese ronroneo no salió de su boca y por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos.

Se sonrojó.

El peli-azul estaba justo en frente de ella. Mirándola.

Y lo más desconcertante para Amu, es que ella no se quiso apartar. No quiso poner distancia entre ellos dos, o empujarlo para que se callera de la cama, o insultarlo y caerle a patadas. Se sintió una imbécil, una desquiciada. Hacía una semana se había besado desbocadamente con Tadase, y ahora estaba en esa situación tan _íntima, _con ese chico, un… Prácticamente, _desconocido. _Y aunque Tadase la rechazara después, eso no eliminaba del tiempo o de los hechos el haberlo besado y dejado que se posara sobre ella en el mueble.

Y ahora miraba al _desconocido _como si tuvieran años de conocerse.

Un _calor _nada familiar inundó su estómago. La mirada del chico quemaba. Quemaba y era endemoniadamente similar a las miradas que le dirigía su gato perdido. Su mirada tenía ahora una especie de _instinto animal. _Algo que ella definía como autodefensa, el parecía estar indeciso entre alejarse o quedarse en ese lugar, recostado junto a ella.

La mano derecha que rozaba su espalda estaba muy caliente, y Amu recordó furtivamente las bastantes veces en la que ella había acariciado así el lomo de su neko. Ahora pasaba lo mismo, pero al revés.

Por todos los cielos, esto no podía ser real.

Era algo imposible, inexistente, increíble y no en el sentido de que fuera fantástico, sino en el sentido de que NO LO PODÍA CREER.

Ese chico no podía ser su gato. _No podía serlo. _

Era…

_Era…_

—No me crees… ¿Verdad? —él la miró con tristeza, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica a su lado.

No le creía a él.

Pero…

Por todos los gatos que era muy parecido a su Ikuto, aunque fuera ridículo sólo pensarlo.

Lo volvió a ver a los ojos y le preguntó.

—Si te dijera que te creo… ¿Qué me responderías?

—Pondría mi orgullo a un lado y te rogaría que me dieras una oportunidad. _Soy tu gato, Amu. _Mi vida siempre ha estado basada en ti. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer _lo que sea_, para que seas _mía. _

Amu cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los parpados. Lo que iba a hacer era algo demasiado descabellado, pero su madre siempre decía que valía la pena arriesgarse aunque sea una sola vez en la vida.

—Te creo.

* * *

AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. ¿CÓMO LAS DEJÉ AHORA EH EH EH?

JEJEJEJEJE SOY MUY MALA :D

Recuerden que en el cap 2 dije que los capítulos serían cortitos y resumidos.

Al parecer el fanfic no será corto, pero los caps si… c:

Aquí las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior:

God Fenrir (gracias! Espero sigas dejando tu huellita c: ), Connie1 (ME HA PASADO lkdjaskldjsalkd Gracias por tu Review!) , Maru-Li Tsukiyomi (Qué bien!) , Lady Andy Pao (la dejó "Flai" como dicen por Venezuela jajajaa xD, Gracias!) , KIYOMI-NEKO(No soy mala :c Mira, estoy actualizando XDDD Gracias! :D), Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno (Gracias! Pues la verdad es que sí xDD) , melt-chan (yo actualizo, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero a veces me quedo en blanco TT-TT Gracias por Tu Review! :D) , Sabii-chan (Sabiiiiiiiiiiiii TT-TT Soy muy mala Muajajá :D ¡Pues Amu se lo merece! A Ikuto no hay que insultarlo ni con el pensamiento *-* xD ¡NO TE QUIERO MATAR! Después no tendré a una Sabii que me Reviewee :c Y ahí ves, Amu al parecer le va a dar una oportunidad Xd Por cierto… Yo fui la que le dije a Eliza-chan para que jugara Osu! :D Excelente Juego! Descargalooo Sii? :D Y créate un twitter bitch :c Gracias! :* ), Ara-chan12(esa es la idea, dejarlos a todos con Ganas de MÁAS Y MÁAS xddd! Graciaas un Besoooote! :D)

Graciaaas a todas por sus Reviews :D

Besos, abrazos, patadas, codazos, tortazos, lo que quieran ^-^xD

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Reviews?... :'c ( + reviews = + actualizaciones )


End file.
